


情結。

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, Kimura Takuya/Nakai Masahiro





	情結。

-KK side-  
最近，他也開始會反復地撫摸自己的嘴唇。  
有時候就會跟那人一樣，変成了鏡像的狀態。

被化妝師問到是否嘴唇乾燥的時候，回絶了看起來很油膩的潤唇膏。  
伸出舌頭輕舔了下，一切如舊的乾燥。

那人的嘴唇翹翹軟軟的，看起來就像草莓味的棉花糖。  
於是不知不覺間，口袋裡就時常備有這種東西。  
看見那人又不自覚地伸出無名指細細撫摸下唇，手便急躁地伸向口袋。  
讓草莓味充斥口腔，才能獲得一點安慰。

「光一さん、最近何か甘いもんはまってるみたい。」  
「えぇ？！」

-2TOP side-  
最近，他也開始會反復地抿唇。  
有時候就會跟那人一樣，変成了鏡像的狀態。

被化妝師問到是否嘴唇乾燥的時候，接過了薄荷味的潤唇膏。  
舒適的冰涼，漸漸從唇紋往下滲透。

那人的嘴唇薄薄翹翹的，甜中帶澀就像青梅味的軟糖。  
於是不知不覺間，口袋裡就時常備有這種東西。  
看見那人又不自覚地輕輕抿合雙唇，手便焦躁地伸向口袋。  
將軟糖啃磨撕扯，才能獲得一點余裕。

「木村君何か最近、タバコやめる気？」  
「あぁ？！」


End file.
